tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shameless: Home Sweet Homeless Shelter
"Home Sweet Homeless Shelter" is the third episode of season seven of the television dramedy series Shameless, and the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Iain B. MacDonald with a script written by Krista Vernoff. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, October 16th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Frank Gallagher finds out that the homeless shelter he has been living at is closing down in a week and being converted into a storage facility. Dollface and he encounter several more residents of the shelter and Frank takes it upon himself to adopt them as his new family, dubbing each of them as the "new" version of his disowned kids, such as New Fiona, New Lip, New Carl, etc. The real Fiona meanwhile, is desperately trying to manage her life at work and taking care of all of her siblings. She keeps getting called away from the restaurant as each new crisis develops. Ian suffers a breakdown at work, Debbie is caught shoplifting, and Lip offends Fiona by implying that he has a future, whereas she does not. Elsewhere, Kevin, Veronica and Svetlana try to get their new topless maid service off the ground. Kevin gets a new van, which boasts images of mostly nude women with cleaning equipment barely obscuring their breasts. The business gets off to a rocky start with the unexpected arrival of Svetlana's father, Yvon. The two actually begin fist-fighting one another, but as cooler heads prevail, they decide to let Yvan tend bar while Svetlana and the others attend to their other job. Frank and his new family insinutate themselves into a home that is on the market and muscle the real estate agent, Sylvie, into leaving the residence. Frank states that he has permission to reside their from the owner, but as no one can get in contact with the owner, there is no way to disprove Frank's claim. Frank returns to the homeless shelter and issues an inspiring speech to the rest of the homeless before inviting them to come live with him at the house, which is only a stone's throw away from his old residence. At work, Ian is still coming to terms with his recent break-up with Chad. He begins acting manic, cleaning the ambulance and driving erratically to an emergency. The medics pick up a schizophrenic woman who believes she is being chased by demons. Ian succeeds in calming her down, but makes the mistake of loosening her straps after getting her into the ambulance. She tries to escape, but falls out the back of the ambulance and is then hit by a car. Ian's superiors tell him that he needs to take some time off. Meanwhile, Kevin comes up with a new angle for his topless maid service. Because the images on his van are considered pornographic, he bribes people in neighborhoods for sums of money in order to park somewhere else. Carl Gallagher meanwhile, is worried that he might have gonorrhea because his girlfriend Dominique has it. This angers Dominique's father, who is a cop, who tries to mangle Carl. Carl goes to the clinic and his results come back clean, which means Dominique must have gotten gonorrhea from someone else. Later, back at home, Fiona Gallagher lays down some new ground rules. She has life plans and is no longer willing to risk her credit on her unreliable family members. To this end, she tells hem that they are each financially committed to holding up their end of all household needs. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Shameless was developed for American television by John Wells based on concepts originally developed by Paul Abbott. * This is the third episode of Shameless directed by Iain B. MacDonald. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. He previously directed "Be a Good Boy. Come for Grandma". His next episode is "We Become What We... Frank!". * This is the sixth episode of Shameless written by Krista Vernoff. It is her first episode in season seven of the series. She previously wrote "The F Word". Her next episode is "You Sold Me the Laundromat, Remember?". * Actor Pasha D. Lychnikoff is credited as Pasha Lychnikoff in this episode. * Actress Audrey D. Allen is credited as Audrey Allen in this episode. * Actor Shannon Brown is credited as Shannon Merrill Brown in this episode. * Actor Cooper J. Friedman is credited as Cooper Friedman in this episode. * Actor Josh McCrary is credited as Joshua McCrary in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Mary E. Kennedy as New Fiona. Allusions * The title of this episode is a re-working of the phrase "Home Sweet Home", which has adorned many door mats and cozy little household wall hangings for decades. Explicit content * Female frontal nudity: New Fiona appears completely nude in a quick shot with breasts and pubic region visible. * Female rear nudity: Top half of Fiona's buttocks are visible during sex scene. * Female partial nudity: The images on the sides of Kevin's van are topless but for small details obscuring the nipples. Veronica and Svetlana are also topless but are wearing pasties. * Female topless nudity: Fiona, New Fiona and Veronica's breasts are all shown during this episode. * Male rear nudity: Sustained shot of Yvan's backside as Svetlana hoses him down. * Profanity: Mild to strong profanity used by various characters sparingly throughout. Minor usage. * Smoking: Yvan smokes a cigarette in the shower. Seriously, who does that? Crew * John Frank Levey, C.S.A. - Casting * Melanie Burgess, C.S.A. - Casting * John M. Valerio - Editor * Nina Ruscio - Production manager * Loren Yaconelli - Director of photography * Terri Murphy - Producer * Jinny Howe - Producer * Michael Hissrich - Co-executive producer * Sheila Callaghan - Executive producer * Etan Frankel - Executive producer * Krista Vernoff - Executive producer * Nancy M. Pimental - Executive producer * Christopher Chulack - Executive producer * Paul Abbott - Executive consultant * Lyn Elizabeth Paolo - Costume designer * Matt Devahl - Coordinating producer See also External Links * * * *